Big Mistake
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Naruto hanya seorang laki-laki yang telat puber dan entah kenapa sekali seumur hidup ide aneh melintas di otaknya/Mengintip wanita yang ia sukai ganti baju/Oke, itu ide yang lewat di pikirannya/ Dia kira semua bisa berjalan mulus, sebelum sang bos datar datang menyerang/"Sial, kau Teme!"/Kenapa lepas celana lama sekali!/RnR? :D FLP #35#


**BIG MISTAKE**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated** **T semi M**

 **Pairing : Sas** **u** **Naru**

 **Genre : Romance** **, a little bit Humor**

 **Warning : Boys Love! Yaoi! Typos, OOC**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna untuknya, bagi seorang laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga sepertinya. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat amat langka. Dengan senyuman rubah yang terpancar sejak ia keluar dari apartement sampai akhirnya sampai ke tempat kerjanya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu seolah menunggu waktu nanti malam.

'Ah! Aku tidak sabar!' membatin keras, sedikit terkekeh beberapa kali, tak ayal membuat semua orang yang tidak sengaja berjalan di dekatnya mengernyit bingung.

Jika kalian tanya ada apa?

Perhatikan saja bagaimana sosok pirang itu tersenyum aneh, dengan rona merah di pipi, dan pikiran yang melayang ke tempat aneh-aneh.

Aneh-aneh?

Kalian pasti tahu kan apa itu? Bagi seorang laki-laki yang selama dua puluh tiga tahun yang hanya berpacaran dua kali. Kali ini ia mendapatkan kesempatan yang langka.

Malam ini?

Di apartement kecil miliknya.

Melangkahkan kaki cepat, berniat untuk pergi ke tempat bekerjanya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu rencananya ini. Rencana yang sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

 **Tap-Tap**

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san~"

"Pagi~"

 **Deg!**

Tubuh laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu membeku cepat begitu mendengar nama panggilan tadi. Kedua maniknya mengerjap singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik kaku, hendak melempar senyum menawan dan ucapan selamat pagi juga pada-

 **Sret-**

" _O..Ohayou,_ Sa..Saku-"

" _Ohayou_ Naruto,"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, sosok wanita berambut merah muda berbalut baju kerja itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Berjalan melewatinya hanya dengan kalimat singkat dan senyuman bisnis.

"….."

Oke, itu sudah yang ke dua puluh kalinya semenjak ia jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu.

Sakura Haruno, wanita cantik dengan badan ramping sempurna, pekerjaan sebagai asisten dari bos tempatnya bekerja. Senyum menawan, anggun, dan bermartabat. Semua sempurna, kepintaran serta hubungan dekatnya dengan sang bos membuat ia bisa menduduki pekerjaan penting itu hanya dalam beberapa bulan.

Naruto suka wanita itu.

Tapi apa daya, mengucapkan kalimat sapaan pagi saja, dia selalu keduluan.

"Hh, gagal lagi," menggaruk tengkuknya malas, sang Uzumaki menghela napas panjang. Rasanya tadi keberaniannya sudah terkumpul, tapi kenapa menguap lagi.

"…"

"Ah! _Ohayou,_ Sasuke-kun~"

"….."

Kembali tegang, kerutan tak suka langsung muncul begitu saja dari keningnya. Wajah menunduk itu mengadah cepat. Kedua manik Saphire itu melihat jelas bagaimana sosok yang ia sukai kini berlari kecil menghampiri laki-laki berbadan tegap yang _notabene_ adalah rival sekaligus bosnya.

Lihatlah senyuman cerah itu! Blink-blink dimana-mana, dan rona merah di pipi Sakura!

Arghh! Dia tidak suka!

Kenapa harus tersenyum semanis itu dengan patung datar dingin minta ampun, bukan padanya!

Iri? Tentu saja!

Hubungan dekat sang Haruno dengan bosnya, kalau kata gossip yang menyebar di perusahaan kedua orang itu sudah bertunangan tapi sengaja tidak di publikasikan.

Keduanya tampak serasi, berbincang sejenak, Sakura melempar senyum, sementara sang bos-

Onyx bertemu Saphire-

Tanpa sadar, sosok tegap itu menatapnya,

"…."

Melempar senyum remeh, sebelum akhirnya-

"Hn, selamat bekerja."

 **Ctar!**

Apa…apa tadi!

Apa itu tadi!

Apa yang ia lihat tadi?!

Sosok sialan itu mengusap puncak kepala kekasih masa depannya! Sialan! Berani sekali, mentang-mentang dia tunangannya!

Menggertak marah, dan melempar pandangan tidak suka. Bahkan sampai Sakura tersipu dan berjalan pergi menuju ruangannya, serta sang bos yang berjalan kembali, tepat ke arahnya.

"….."

Naruto masih tidak terima.

Kedua tangannya mengepal-

Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

Pikirkan hal yang menyenangkan-

Hal menyenangkan-

Nanti malam!

Nanti malam!

"…."

Dia akan mengintip seorang Sakura Haruno ganti baju!

"…"

Oke, senyum tenang kembali muncul. Mengingat rencananya malam ini, Naruto memang masih termasuk ke dalam level laki-laki telat puber yang sekali-kali ingin melihat pujaan hatinya ganti baju meski sedikit saja.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau dirinya ingin melakukan itu. Salahkan apartement Sakura yang kebetulan ternyata berada berseberangan dengan apartementnya. Bedanya dirinya lebih memilih apartement kecil sedangkan Sakura yang berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Mewah dan berkelas.

Hanya sedikit saja kok tidak banyak, yah kalau keberuntungan berpihak padanya dan Kami-sama memberikannya waktu lebih banyak untuk mengintip Sakura.

Dia bisa apa? Kecuali menerimanya~

Benarkan?

Tersenyum aneh, tanpa sadar berbisik kecil dan menghiraukan sosok tegap yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Malam ini, aku harus bisa melihatnya~" terkekeh kecil, kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Dia harus berhasil!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewatkan waktu beberapa jam untuk bekerja, akhirnya waktu yang ia tunggu datang juga! Duduk selama berjam-jam membuat tubuhnya sedikit pegal.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak, dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya. Naruto tidak sabar.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja," bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, bangkit dan segera merapikan semua barang di meja kerjanya. Sigap, cepat, dan terburu-buru. Setidaknya kekesalannya tadi pagi bisa terbayar.

' _Gomenne_ Sakura-chan, aku hanya melihat sedikit saja kok, tidak lebih~' meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada sang empunya dalam hati. Kesempatan itu tidak boleh di sia-siakan.

"…"

 **Grek-**

Suara kursi berderit, Naruto segera berpamitan dengan semua teman-temannya.

"Oi, Naruto kau ingin pulang bersama. Hujan deras sekali di luar," salah seorang sahabatnya, menawarkan pulang.

Dan-

Naruto baru sadar kalau di luar hujan benar-benar deras.

"…"

Sedikit terdiam sesaat, 'Ck, kenapa harus hujan!' berdecak kesal dalam hati, perasaannya sedikit kacau.

"Tidak usah, Kiba. Aku akan pulang naik taksi saja," menolak tawaran sahabatnya, dan hanya di jawab angggukan mengerti.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Berjalan keluar.

"Semoga saja hujan ini reda nanti," menenteng tas kerjanya, menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ikut berbalik hendak pergi dari sana.

"…"

Sampai akhirnya-

"Hn, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Eh?! Benar, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Hn, ayo."

"…"

"…"

Tubuh itu membeku kembali-

Apa ini kebetulan? Sebelum rencananya di jalankan, hujan sudah datang duluan, dan yang terakhir-

"…"

Kenapa bos sialan itu harus mengantar Sakura pulang!

"Ck, sialan kau Uchiha." Berdecak kesal, mengembungkan pipi sekilas,

Naruto fix pulang dengan kaki mencak-mencak kemana-mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terburuk-

Pemikirannya salah besar, tekukan alis makin terlihat di wajahnya. Raut kesal, tidak terima dan amarah menyatu.

Setelah pulang dengan taksi dan tetap saja kehujanan, berlari menuju apartementnya cepat-cepat untuk memastikan keadaan.

Berpikir bahwa sosok bosnya yang _notabene_ bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pulang begitu saja setelah mengantar Sakura.

"….."

DIA SALAH BESAR!

Lihat sekarang!

" _Kuso Teme_!" berteriak kecil, dan mencak-mencak sekali lagi.

Dengan salah satu tangan menggenggam teropong, dan tubuh yang mengintip dari balik jendela birunya.

Laki-laki raven itu masih ada di sana, bahkan masuk ke dalam apartement Sakura! Apa maksudnya!

"Argh! Pulang kau _Teme,_ pulang sana, hush hush!" berteriak entah pada siapa, gemas melihat Sasuke yang malam menerima ajakan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa.

Laki-laki itu malah duduk dengan santai, dan tengah berbincang dengan sosok yang Naruto sukai.

"Sial!"

Sang Uzumaki gemas, Sakura-nya nampak malu-malu kucing entah mengatakan apa tapi yang pasti sang Uchiha mengangguk kecil. Sebelum akhirnya wanita cantik itu berjalan pergi menuju dapurnya.

Membiarkan sosok Uchiha itu di sana sendiri.

"…."

"Pulang, pulang sana!" masih bergumam kesal, teropong yang ia gunakan semakin melekat di kedua matanya. Terlalu kesal sehingga membuatnya menekan keras benda itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Seolah-olah bisa matanya bisa menembakkan laser dari sana.

Mengusir bosnya untuk pergi!

"Apa jangan-jangan benar kalau dia bertunangan dengan Sakura-chan?" sedikit perasaan takut muncul, Naruto makin melihat lebih rinci gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"….."

Bagaimana sosok tegap itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofanya-

"Di..dia mau apa?!" histeris sebentar.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan bosnya, jarak antara apartementnya dan Sakura yang cukup dekat membuatnya bisa melihat jelas.

Entah mau melakukan apa-

Tapi yang pasti Naruto horror sekejap-

Bulu kuduknya merinding-

" _Teme_!" berteriak tanpa ampun,

Kaget melihat sosok itu membuka pakaian atasnya, jas serta kemeja putih yang terbalut sempurna di badannya.

Tepat berdiri di dekat jendela, Naruto cengo.

Satu persatu kancing baju bosnya lepaskan, dengan gaya _slow motion_ dan postur yang sukses membuat sang Uzumaki meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

Jangan bilang kalau…kalau sang Uchiha ingin melakukan _'itu'_ pada Sakura!

" _Teme_ , kalau kau berani melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura-chan, aku-uhuk!" Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri melihat kemeja putih telah terlepas sempurna dari tubuh sang Uchiha. Terjatuh ke lantai, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sekarang-

Tubuh _sixpack_ yang sempurna akibat latihan yang cukup, yang Naruto inginkan. Impian tubuhnya itu kini tercetak jelas di tubuh bosnya. Ia kira kalau tubuh sang Uchiha pasti ceking atau mungkin kegendutan.

Ternyata,

Dia salah besar-

Salahkan kedua mata yang membulat begitu melihat perut sempurna itu seolah terarah ke padanya.

Dia teguk ludah sekali lagi, dan semakin mengamati tanpa sadar.

"Sialan," mendesis kecil entah kenapa dia malah tertarik menyentuh tubuh sempurna itu. Sedikit saja, ia ingin merasakan, sedikit saja.

dan yang selanjutnya-

"…."

"Ugyaa!" dia berteriak kesal.

Kali ini lebih ekstrim-

Sosok bosnya melepaskan sabuk celananya,

"Di..dia mau apa!" histeris bak wanita _fangirl_ wajah sang Uzumaki memerah tanpa sadar, tangannya reflek menarik tirai jendela dan membuatnya semakin bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Sugesti muncul di pikirannya-

Jangan di lihat Naruto-

Jangan di lihat-

Pemandangan jelek begitu untuk apa di lihat!

Menjauh!

Pergi!

Tinggalkan tempat ini!

Sugestinya berkata alay-

Tapi apa daya-

"…."

Tubuh itu seakan membeku, tidak mau bergerak sesenti pun dari sana. Seolah pemandangan di sana membuatnya hilang akal.

Apa yang salah?!

Dia hanya melihat tubuh bosnya, dia bosnya itu laki-laki! Bukan perempuan! Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak!

Di tambah lagi!

 **Plak!**

" _Kuso!_! Kenapa wajahku panas!" menampar pipinya keras, menyalahkan darah di wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memanas.

Dia ada salah apa?!

Dia normal kan?!

Dia bukan fangirl sang Uchiha yang pingsan dan berteriak gaje saat melihat sosok tubuh sempurna itu di depan matanya.

Dia…

Naruto-

Cuma tidak bisa bergerak saja!

"…."

Sabuk terlepas-

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, kedua matanya tidak mau mengerjap-

Tangan kekar itu berniat membuka kancing celana miliknya.

Dengan gerakan _slowmotion-_

"…."

"…."

"….."

Lama-

Oke itu yang di rasakan Naruto-

Cuma buka celana apa salahnya sih, kenapa harus lama!

"…."

"….."

Uapa!

Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi?!

Hastaga!

Wajah itu makin memerah, Naruto menggeleng kencang. "Aku salah apa!" berteriak kecil, melirik sedikit-sedikit menuju ke arah bosnya sekali lagi.

"…."

Lirik-

"…."

 **DEG!**

Jantungnya serasa ingin copot-

Mulut itu menganga lebar, kedua matanya membulat, tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia tangkap-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melihatnya!

Melihatnya! Iya, melihat tepat ke arahnya!

Tubuh tegap itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah jendela, dengan tubuh topless dan celana yang telah terbuka setengah.

Naruto meneguk ludah tanpa sadar-

Bukannya melihat raut kesal atau marah dari bosnya, tapi dia malah menangkap-

"…"

 **Smirk-**

Seringai kecil dari bibir laki-laki dingin itu, berdiri tepat berhadapan padanya. Keduanya saling pandangan, sebelum akhirnya sang bos mengangkat salah satu tangan.

Memberikan satu isyarat yang bisa di mengerti Naruto dengan jelas.

"….."

Tangan membentuk tanda peace, terangkat tepat sekilas ke arah kedua matanya dan berbalik menunjuknya.

Syarat-

" **Aku mengawasimu."**

"…."

"…."

MAMPUS!

BOSNYA TAHU!

Dia tertangkap basah mengintip tunangannya!

 **Sret!**

Tirai jendela tertutup cepat, Naruto menguncinya kuat-kuat, napasnya terengah. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan,

"Hu..huaa! Bagaimana ini! Dia pasti memecatku!" berteriak histeris, menatap ke sekitar. Dia harus melakukan apa?!

Pergi dari sini! Tapi hujan deras sekali!

La..lagi pula mana mungkin bosnya mau ke sini kan?! Apartement kecil seperti ini pasti tidak akan mau ia datangi. Naruto masih punya waktu untuk pergi dari sini besok. Dia tidak ingin masuk penjara!

Huaa!

 _Kaasan_! Bagaimana ini anakmu tertangkap basah mengintip wanita-eh bos laki-lakinya!

"A..ahaha, di..dia pasti tidak tahu kamarku dimana, ahaha, dia..dia pasti akan lupa besok. Pasti!" berteriak sekali lagi, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh tan itu menerjang tempat tidur.

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi mengintip bosku sendiri!" merutuk dalam hatinya, kenapa tidak dari awal saja dia hentikan aksi intipnya tadi! Dia kan bukan Sakura!

" _Kusoo_!"

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

 **Sedikit cerita yang mampir dari otak Mushi, buat refreshing dikit dari tugas menumpuk (sumpah dua puluh lebih tugas untuk satu minggu itu sungguh neraka)#curhat# :'v**

 **Moga-moga penggemar SasuNaru suka :) untuk fic Night Halloween doakan Mushi bisa selesaikan sebelum akhir Oktober :'D**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **Ckleck-**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita merah muda yang kini membawa nampan berisikan jeruk hangat.

"Sudah selesai ganti baju Sasuke-kun?" memperhatikan malu-malu, bagaimana sosok raven yang sangat ia sukai kini terduduk di sofa kembali.

"Hn, tidak jadi."

"Eh?" benar saja, Sakura mengerjap kecil saat melihat sosok bosnya yang sejak dulu hanya sebatas menjadi temannya kini masih terbalut baju yang basah oleh hujan.

"Tapi tadi katanya Sasuke-kun ingin pinjam baju, kebetulan aku punya baju polos ukuran besar."

"Hn, bajuku sudah kering. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,"

Bohong, baju itu masih basah, akibat turun dari mobil tanpa menggunakan payung. Baju basah dengan tampak tubuh yang melekat semakin terlihat. Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung, tadi katanya Sasuke ingin ganti baju sebentar makanya dia mau masuk ke apartementnya.

Ia kira Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktu di sini lebih lama dengannya, tapi apa yang ia lihat-

Sosok itu kini bangkit dengan membawa jas kerjanya, berjalan ke arahnya dengan meneguk cepat jeruk hangat yang ia buat.

"Aku pulang."

"Eh?! Ta..tapi kau baru sa-" kalimatnya terpotong.

"Ada urusan yang harus aku urus."

"Urusan?"

"Hn, urusan penting." Sebuah seringai tipis entah kenapa ia lihat sekilas.

"Tapi bajumu,"

"Hn, tidak apa. Aku bisa mengurusnya." Berujar singkat, sosok datar itu berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa tepuk kepala seperti tadi pagi, dan berjalan pergi dari apartementnya.

 **Krek-**

Pintu tertutup sempurna.

"…"

Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di sana.

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, "Hh, dasar bos PHP." Merutuk dan berdecak marah. Fix Sakura tidak ingin lagi tergoda wajah tampan temannya itu. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Dia tertipu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara kaki berjalan turun dari apartement, menenteng jas kerjanya santai, dengan pakaian basah yang mencetak tubuhnya. Membuat beberapa wanita di sekitarnya berteriak senang.

Tanpa tahu bahwa wajah datar itu mengeluarkan kembali seringai kecil, kedua manik menatap nyalang, dan langkah kaki semakin cepat keluar dari apartement mewah itu.

Dengan kecil mengeluarkan nada _sing a song_ yang sangat jarang ia lakukan-

Seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat-

Sosok tegap itu menatap lekat apartement kecil di samping tempatnya berdiri sekarang-

Dia tidak sabar lagi-

Mendatangi sosok pirang yang sudah berani-beraninya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

* * *

" _ **Im Coming Dobe~"**_

 _ **Bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat membuka pintu apartement dan mendapati sosok bosnya tengah berdiri di depannya. Dengan wajah datar, baju basah, dan tatapan lapar ingin masuk ke dalam apartemenya?**_

* * *

 _ **THE REAL END~**_


End file.
